Blue Sky and The Night
by Fu For Fujoshi
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto terikat. Ikatan mereka tak nyata, tapi juga tak semu. Yang peka pasti dapat merasakannya. Dan Sakura menyadari ikatan tak terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke."Kalau kau ingin melihat langit biru dan matahari, kau hanya perlu melihatku saja, Sasuke.."."Kami, baru saja selesai menemani Gaara-kun 'mengunjungi' Neji..." NaruSasuNaru fict terakhir di tahun ini, RnR ya...


**+.+ N*S +.+**

**Tittle: Blue Sky and The Night  
**

**Pair: NaruSasuNaru  
**

**Disclaimer by.. Masashi Kishimoto...**

**Warning: OOC, Canon, Shonen-ai, drabble, typo yang berserakan, Angst.. Judul yang nggak nyambung. DLDR! Enjoy...**

******+.+ N*S +.+**

"Berhenti memandangku seperti itu, _Usuratonkachi_!"

"A-a..." Seorang pemuda yang sebenarnya bernama Uzumaki Naruto hanya dapat bergugup-gugup ria ketika kegiatannya memandangi wajah tertidur Uchiha Sasuke ketahuan oleh si empunya. Syok setengah mati karena tidak menyangka pemuda berpupil _onyx_ itu akan bangun tiba-tiba. "A-aku tidak memandangimu kok! Yang benar saja!" Naruto langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya, memilih meninggalkan Sasuke yang berusaha untuk mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi setengah berbaring.

"Ennghh..." Sayangnya, rintihan pelan Sasuke mencegah Naruto berbuat lebih. Khawatir dengan kondisi Sasuke yang nampak kesakitan sambil memegangi keningnya, tepat di bagian matanya.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa? Matamu sakit lagi, ya? Biar kupang-" Naruto terdiam, bukan karena tangan Sasuke yang mendadak mencegah langkahnya, hanya saja... dadanya yang terluka dan terbalut perban terasa ngilu. "Ekhh..." erang si pirang kala itu.

"Argghhh... Ukghhh..." Hanya saja, kesakitannya tak berarti apa-apa, dengan sakit yang Sasuke rasakan. Jadi dengan penuh tekad seperti biasanya, ia tetap pergi dari dalam ruang perawatan, mencoba memanggil perawat atau dokter yang tengah bertugas.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke, Sakura-_chan_?" Tanya Naruto ingin tau, ketika Sakura teman satu timnya di kelompok 7, usai memeriksa keadaan si Raven.

"Luka akibat terlalu sering menggunakan Susano'o sangat parah, Sasuke-_kun_ tidak boleh terlalu banyak melihat cahaya untuk beberapa waktu, karena itu bisa merusak retina matanya!"

Naruto yang duduk di atas ranjang tempatnya dirawat, hanya mengangguk paham. Sambil mengamati Sakura yang kini memerban kedua mata sahabat sekaligus rivalnya.

"Oleh karena itu, untuk sementara waktu aku menutup kedua matanya dengan perban," lanjut gadis bermata _emerald_ itu sambil tersenyum tipis, memutar wajahnya untuk menghadap Naruto yang nyengir lebar sambil mengelus perban yang menutupi tubuh bagian dadanya sambil melihat wajah tertidur Sasuke yang makin pucat saja. "Dan kau cepat berbaringlah!" Perintah Sakura pada Naruto.

"Eh-aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok?" tolak pahlawan Konoha sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Jangan berusaha membohongi ninja medis sepertiku, _Baka_!" paksa Sakura sambil mendorong bahu Naruto agar segera berbaring, dan segera mengalirkan cakranya ke telapak tangan untuk menyembuhkan bagian tubuh Naruto yang terluka, "Aku tau kau mencemaskan, Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi kau juga harus mengkhawatirkan kondisi tubuhmu, kalau kau tidak segera pulih, mana bisa kau menjaga Sasuke-_kun_!" bujuk Sakura dengan ekpresi wajah yang terlihat melembut, meski sedikit sedih dengan kata-katanya sendiri, ia tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Karena kenyataannya, Narutolah yang memang berhak mendapatkan cinta Sasuke, dan Sasukelah yang sebenarnya dicintai Naruto, bukan dirinya.

Pertarungan Naruto dan Sasuke beberapa minggu lalu adalah buktinya. Naruto selalu berusaha menyalamatkan Sasuke, menolongnya keluar dari kegelapan, melindunginya dari kekejaman dunia. Melawan Sasuke dengan segala tenaga dan cinta, menyadarkan Sasuke bahwa dia tak pernah sendirian. Sementara sang Uchiha itu sendiri, terlihat begitu menikmati pertarungannya dengan Naruto. Menghantamkan semua kebenciannya pada Naruto untuk pelampiasan, demi kembali mendapatkan cinta dan pengakuan. Sasuke dan Naruto terikat. Ikatan mereka tak nyata, tapi juga tak semu. Yang peka pasti dapat merasakannya. Dan Sakura menyadari ikatan tak terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke itu ketika kedua rekan satu timnya bertarung. Sangat jelas jika kedua pemuda itu saling membutuhkan, sebenarnya.

"Tapi kau sendiri 'kan tau, kalau aku ini bisa pulih dengan cepat..." Suara serak Naruto menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya, membuat kedua bola mata hijaunya kembali tertuju kepada pemuda Kyuubi di bawahnya.

"Tapi kalau aku mengobatimu, kau akan lebih cepat sembuh!" Sakura tak mau kalah, itu jelas karena sebenarnya tidak ada satupun anggota tim 7 yang tidak keras kepala, mungkin tidak bagi Kakashi. Tapi untuk beberapa hal, Sakura tau benar, jika Naruto telah banyak mengalah untuknya, juga soal cinta Sasuke tanpa peduli perasaan Naruto waktu itu. Tapi kini setelah Sakura tau yang sebenarnya, juga tentang ikatan kedua sahabatnya ini, gilirannya untuk mengalah pada Naruto dan ikhlas untuk membiarkan pemuda itu bahagia, sebagai tanda terima kasih atas semua kebaikannya, mungkin.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-_chan_/Naruto..." Kata keduanya hampir bersamaan. Tapi beberapa detik mereka terlarut dalam keterkejutan, sebuah tawa memecah keheningan di dalam ruang rawat itu. Naruto dan Sakura terlihat bahagia, sama bahagianya dengan pemuda yang ternyata tak benar-benar tidur di ranjang sebelah.

**._._. X ._._.**

Beberapa minggu berlalu setelah perang dunia shinobi keempat, setelah petarungan antara Sasuke dan Naruto, dan beberapa minggu setelah kejadian di Rumah Sakit. Sasuke nampak sedang memperhatikan hamparan langit biru dan cahaya matahari yang nampak cerah. Tidak peduli pada pesan Sakura padanya agar tidak terlalu banyak melihat cahaya. Tapi dia sedang di apartemennya, ia bebas untuk melakukan apa saja, termasuk melamun sambil memandang langit dari jendela, lagipula ia terlalu jengah dengan warna hitam yang setiap hari ia lihat karena efek kain kasa yang melindungi kedua matanya, ia bosan.

Tidak lebih dari 10 menit ia menatap langit dengan wajah damai meski tetap datar, karena lagi-lagi... hitam melindungi kedua bola mata oniksnya dari cahaya di luar sana.

"Cukup memandangi langitnya, _Teme_! Kau harus ingat apa yang dikatakan Sakura-_chan_ jika tak mau sakit lagi!" Naruto, pemuda itu rupannya yang sengaja menutupi kedua mata Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas, bosan sekali dia diperingatkan seperti ini. Dan lebih bosan lagi karena dia dihalang-halangi untuk melihat langit biru dan mentari, padahal itu adalah kegiatan yang paling ia sukai semenjak meninggalkan Konoha 4 tahun yang lalu. Karena cuma ini, yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghapus kerinduannya terhadap Naruto, selepas keputusannya untuk meninggalkan desa tempat sang pujaan hati berada.

"Kalau kau ingin melihat langit biru dan matahari, kau hanya perlu melihatku saja, Sasuke.." Naruto memutar bangku tempat Sasuke duduk, menyuruh pemuda berambut hitam ini untuk menatapnya.

Sasuke terhentak kaget, sadar akan satu hal. Dia tak perlu memandang langit biru atau berlama-lama silau karna sinar matahari, sebab yang ia inginkan ada didekatnya sekarang. Ada pelukan Naruto yang hangat untuknya seperti sinar mentari yang menghangatkan tubuhnya. Ada kedua _Azure_ dimata Naruto yang selalu membuatnya tenang. "Melihatku tidak akan membuat matamu sakit atau pusing lagi, melihatku hanya akan membuatmu..." _Tersenyum..._ Lanjut Naruto dalam hati. Damai sekali hatinya ketika melihat sang sahabat tersenyum lembut untuknya setelah sekian lama. Ia senang sekali melihatnya, ia merindukan moment ini, sangat-sangat rindu.

"Aku suka senyummu, hahaha... aku suka sekali!" Naruto menarik kedua pundak Sasuke dalam pelukannya. Mendekap pemuda yang lagi-lagi tak sadar telah melakukan hal-hal konyol di depan Naruto. Namun, Sasuke yakin, balik memeluk Naruto bukanlah hal konyol untuk dilakukan.

"Aku menyayangimu, Sasuke.." Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengecupi puncak kepala Sasuke penuh kasih.

"Hn.. Aku mencintaimu, _Dobe_!"

Naruto terbelalak, "Hahaha, benar... Aku harusnya mengganti kata 'sayang kamu' menjadi 'cinta kamu'... Hahaha.." Ingat Naruto, tanpa melepas dekapannya dari leher si pemuda bermarga Uchiha, dan Sasuke pun masih setiap memeluk pinggang Naruto di depannya ini seakan tak ingin berpisah lagi, bahkan Sasuke lebih menyamankan posisinya dalam dekapan si pirang, seperti seorang anak yang merindukan dekapan Ibunya.

**._._. X ._._.**

"Selamat sore, Naruto-_kun_ Sasuke-_kun_!" Naruto dan Sasuke yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Rock Lee, Tenten, dan sang Kazekage yang kebetulan berkunjung ke Konoha membalas sapaan hangat Lee dengan cengiran lebar dari Naruto, dan anggukan pelan dari Sasuke.

"Kalian bertiga dari mana?" Tanya Naruto, menatap ketiga teman seperjuangannya dengan wajah ceria.

"Kami, baru saja selesai menemani Gaara-_kun_ 'mengunjungi' Neji..." jelas Tenten, ada sedikit kegetiran ketika menyebut nama rekan satu timnya yang sudah lebih dahulu meninggalkan mereka. Gaara dan Lee mengangguk, keduanya juga masih terlampau sedih untuk menerima kenyataan pahit ini, terlebih lagi Gaara.

"Neji, adalah pahlawan Konoha. Dia laki-laki hebat!" Naruto mencoba tersenyum sambil memegangi pundak Gaara yang nampak paling terluka karena kepergian Neji.

"Hn, aku tau," balas Gaara singkat. Menatap Naruto dengan datar walau sejujurnya dia jauh lebih tegar setelah perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Lalu, kalian mau kemana?" Lee bertanya, dengan nada cerianya lagi. Tak mau terus menerus berkabung, karena lelaki yang telah lama menjadi rekan Neji itu tau, sahabatnya kini sudah bahagia di alam sana. Pemuda berambut bob itu menatap Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Hanya sedikit jalan-jalan, Sasuke sepertinya sudah bosan berada di dalam apartemen, lagipula ini 'kan malam bergantian Tahun. Aku tidak mau melewatkannya begitu saja!" "Hn.." timpal Sasuke sekenanya.

"Ah, benar juga. Kami lupa memberi tahumu!" Tenten menepuk kepalanya teringat akan satu hal, "Malam ini ada pesta kecil-kecilan di bukit Hokage, kuharap kalian bisa datang..." undang Tenten, dan Lee yang hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar mengiyakan. Gaara hanya terlihat datar ketika mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Oke.. Kalau sempat kami pasti datang!" Dan Naruto hanya melemparkan senyuman lebar seperti biasa sebelum berlalu bersama Sasuke dari hadapan mereka bertiga.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Aku selalu percaya, jika saat-saat seperti ini pasti akan datang. Aku tak perlu begadang dimalam hari hanya demi melihat bulan dan langit malam yang merefleksikan dirimu, aku tak perlu bersusah payah untuk tidur agar bermimpi tentangmu, dan aku tak harus bersedih sambil manahan rindu untuk bertemu denganmu. Karena, kau sudah ada disisiku..." Di bawah langit bertabur bintang dan berhiaskan sinar keperakan sang Rembulan, Naruto mengatakan semua isi hatinya pada Sasuke. Sesaat setelah mereka berbaring di atas rumput hijau, yang berada beberapa meter jauhnya dari pusat kota. Tempat dimana kedua shinobi Konoha itu berlatih.

"Aku bahagia, sangat-sangat bahagia..." Pemuda calon Hokage yang tengah menggunakan kedua lengannya sebagai bantal itu tertawa lebar, sesekali diliriknya wajah tampan rekan satu timnya itu sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Aku tau kalau saat ini akan tiba, aku percaya padamu, oleh sebab itu aku selalu menunggumu menyelamatkanku," balas Sasuke datar, membuat Naruto sedikit tidak menyangka akan kata-kata sahabat yang resmi menjadi kekasihnya ini. "Sungguh?"

"Hn... Kau pikir untuk apa aku terus bertahan selama ini? Aku tak memiliki apa-apa lagi, tak ada satupun cahaya yang kumiliki, tapi ketika melihat langit biru dan sinar matahari, aku merasakan kehadiranmu. Belum lagi kata-katamu setiap pertemuan kita, aku yakin jika kau akan menolongku..."

"Dan aku menepati semua janjiku bukan? Aku menyelamatkanmu, menghancurkan dinding yang selama ini memisahkan kita, dan menjadi cahaya untuk menerangi hatimu, aku mampu membuktikannya, bukan?" Naruto berkata dengan antusias, dia bangga sekaligus bahagia. Dan lagi, "Kalau bukan karenamu dan yang lain, aku takkan bisa sampai sejauh ini, sama seperti Ayah dan Ibu, kau adalah motifasiku. Jika kedua orang tuaku adalah Matahari bagiku, maka kau adalah Bulan yang selalu menemani tiap kesepianku..."

Sasuke tersenyum simpul, membalas senyuman Naruto yang ditujukan kepadanya. Saling menatap satu sama lain, membiarkan biru dan hitam mereka bertumbukan untuk beberapa saat. Hingga sebuah pagutan diantara kedua belah bibir merah kedua shinobi muda itu, menjadi bukti jika tidak ada lagi jarak yang menghalangi mereka. Ciuman lembut dan tulus tanpa nafsu. Penyatuan kedua indra perasa yang seakan menyampaikan isi hati dikedua belah pihak.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke..." Sebagai penutupnya, Naruto mengecup singkat kening Sasuke yang terhalang oleh helai-helai poni.

"Aku juga, Naruto..."

**._._. X ._._.**

"Kalian berdua kemana saja, hm?" Sasuke dan Naruto hanya bisa diam ketika Sakura menghampiri mereka dengan ekpresi garang, menahan marah mungkin. "Kalian tau, semua orang sudah berkumpul, tapi kalian tidak juga muncul..." dengus perempuan berambut merah jambu itu, kesal karena rekan satu timnya datang paling terlambat di pesta pergantian tahun yang juga menjadi pesta untuk kemenangan Aliansi Shinobi dalam mengalahkan musuh utama mereka, Uchiha Obito dan Uchiha Madara.

"Maaf-maaf, kami sedikit ada keperluan... Hehehe," Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sementara Sasuke diam saja dan bersikap tidak peduli seperti biasanya.

"Yang penting mereka sudah datang kan, Sakura.." Sai menghampiri ketiganya, menengahi suasana tegang disana, tak lupa senyuman yang selalu bertengger di wajah pucatnya, tapi tidak seperti dulu, itu bukanlah senyum palsu, melainkan senyum ketulusan.

"Yo! Kalian, kenapa masih disana?" Kiba berseru memanggil mereka berempat agar segera bergabunf dalam pesta. Dan tanpa banyak berkomentar apa-apa lagi, mereka segera menyatu dalam kehangatan pesta menyambut kedatangan Tahun baru dengan penuh rasa kekeluargaan. Karin yang ternyata baru diketahui Naruto sebagai saudara jauh dari klan Ibunya nampak akrab dengan para gadis seperti Tenten, Sakura, dan Hinata. Sementara Suigetsu begitu antusias menggoda Sai yang sedang mengobrol dengan Ino. Sedangkan Kiba sibuk membahas entah apa dengan Shino, dan Rock Lee. Hokage keenam Hatake Kakashi yang membaur bersama seluruh teman-teman seangkatannya, juga Shikamaru yang sibuk menemani Chouji memilih-milih makanan. Semua membaur, berkumpul, menjadi satu 'keluarga' yang hangat, dan berbahagia. Menyongsong masa depan, tanpa melupakan masa lalu yang terlewati.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Letusan pertama kembang api meluncur ke angkasa, disusul oleh puluhan bahkan ratusan kembang api berikutnya. Meledak indah diangkasa, seakan menghiasi langit malam dengan warna-warni keindahannya. Mata emerald Gaara tak berkedip menyaksikan semua keindahan yang tersaji di depannya. Perasaannya bahagia, tapi sakit disaat yang sama. Neji, tak lagi disisinya. Lelaki dari klan Hyuuga yang sangat ia sayangi, telah berada jauh di surga.

"Kau tidak sendirian, Gaara!" Naruto menepuk pundak Gaara dari belakang, menyemangati Kazekage termuda dari Sunagakure itu. "Begitupun dirinya, aku yakin dia telah menemukan tempat yang layak disisi-Nya. Aku yakin dia sudah bahagia..." Lanjut pemuda berpupil safir itu. "Neji sudah tenang bersama ayahnya, Ero-sannin, dan Tsunade Baasan, aku yakin dia pasti bahagia sekali saat ini."

"Yah, aku tau..." Gaara membalas senyum tulus Naruto.

Tak ada yang harus disesali, semua yang terjadi memang sudah jalannya. Manusia hanyalah pemain dalam scenario yang Tuhan buat. Sebagai manusia, tinggal menjalani dan menerima semua peran yang Tuhan berikan. Masalalu, baik ataupun buruk bukanlah hal yang harus kita sesali atau banggakan, tidak pula sepatutnya dilupakan untuk terpendam dalam kotak memori yang terabaikan. Masalalu adalah sebuah pengalaman hidup terbesar, pelajaran terhebat, pengalaman luar biasa yang patut diingat. Masalalu adalah patokan kita untuk mengubah dan memperbaiki masa depan. Dan masa depan bukanlah 'tempat' untuk kita menyia-nyiakan pelajaran hidup di masa lampau. Masa depan yang belum kita ketahui seperti apa, adalah tantangan baru untuk kita. Kuat atau tidak kita menjalani hidup, tergantung seberapa besar tekat dalam diri kita. Berusaha menjadi yang terbaik, untuk keluarga, teman, dan orang-orang yang terkasih, akan menjadi motifasi kita untuk menjalani hidup yang lebih indah dan menyenangkan dimasa depan. Akan jadi lebih baik atau tidak, kitalah yang menentukan. Meski hanya pemain, toh pemain juga berhak memilih jalan hidupnya.

**._._. X ._._.**

**Owari**

**._._. X ._._.**

Yuhuu~

Fu kembali hadir, dengan satu fict terakhir di tahun 2012... Semoga sedikit terhibur, walau alurnya sama sekali nggak jelas.

Oh ya, Selamat tinggal masa lalu, selamat datang masa depan... Waktunya menutup deary 2012, dan membuka lembar baru 2013... Semoga tahun depan kita bisa menjadi pribadi yang jauh lebih baik dari segimanapun #amiiinnn..

Arigatou untuk segala apresiasinya ditahun ini untuk semua karya Fu yang amburabul ini... Dan sekali lagi Fu ucapkan selamat Tahun baru semuanya, sampai jumpa ditahun depan... #nyalain kembang api

Last,,, Regards,

Happy-Happy Fu a.k.a Fu for Fujoshi... \(n_n)/


End file.
